Some Things Just Can't Be Mended
by ChayseElric
Summary: (Parental!Royed) Roy Mustang never found himself as one to worry about his subordinates. He knew fairly well, from both experience and things that he had been told, that every member was fully capable of handling themselves. Though, there was always loopholes in their capability, they could handle themselves. It only took one call, from Riza Hawkeye herself, for him to be out of
1. Chapter 1

Roy Mustang felt his heart drop to his knees when he approached the door where supposed Edward Elric was. "Colonel!" Hawkeye stated, standing up and sending a weak salute in his direction. "What happened, Lieutenant?" Roy asked, his eyes boring holes in said door. "There's been an accident." Riza stated, her eyes falling from the Colonel's face and dropping to the cold tile beneath her feet. "Lieutenant, you're being quite blunt here, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to burn it out of you?" Roy questioned, his coal black eyes turning to glare at his subordinate.

"Edward Elric was attacked whilst attempting to find Alphonse, who had gone out earlier in the day and not returned. I found Edward on my way home, beaten half to death and bleeding. After I had Ed transported here I found Alphonse a couple blocks over from where I found Ed. His blood-seal was-." Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye blinked her eyes, willing the tears away. "I found him, against a brick wall, his blood-seal ripped from his armor and laying on the ground. On further inspection, half of it was scratched away with something seemingly unknown." Hawkeye gulped, lifting her eyes into the unseeing black ones in front of her. "Colonel. Alphonse Elric is dead."

Roy didn't dare glance once more at the woman who stood to the left of him before he stepped past her, brushing his jet black hair out of his eyes as he stepped into the hospital room. Roy's eyes widened when he caught sight of the golden-haired boy positioned awkwardly on the bed. He had two pillows under his left leg, as of which was now sporting a plaster cast. His automail port now bore no automail, which he assumed to have been either destroyed or badly broken during the attack, either of which he didn't care too much to find out. He stepped closer to the boy who seemed drained of life and he sighed as he examined the boy closer. Every part of him opposed to the ones covered by the hospital dressing was covered with blue and yellow bruises. Ed's eyes seemed sunken in and his right eye was blackened and bruising, his head tied up in a tight bandage, obviously covering some head trauma which might have been received or a deep gash on his forehead.

Glancing back to the door Roy realized that the lieutenant hadn't followed him into Edward's room, which he expected her to and he sighed, grabbing a chair that stood beside the bed and pulling it closer to the boy, when seated, Roy found himself listening to the shallow breathing coming from his subordinate and he thanked the gods of which he didn't believe in. That Edward Elric was still breathing. A small knock at the door broke Roy of his train of thought and he looked to the door, not bothering to respond because he was sure of whoever was out there, would come in no matter what the raven haired man said.

When the door swung open, Roy kept his eyes trained on the hands of Edward, which he had now balled into fists at his sigh and Roy inwardly sighed, turning his head to face whoever stood at the door after a light throat clearing from them had sounded. Roy was faced with a red-haired woman, she had a clipboard clutched against her chest and a white doctor's jacket wrapped around her shoulders, her amber eyes were visible through the darkness in the room. "I'm guessing you're Colonel Roy Mustang?" The doctor asked, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "Yes." Roy stated bluntly, his eyes falling back to the blonde boy. "Would you like to know about Mr. Elric's condition?" She asked warily stepping forward and clutching the clipboard tighter against her chest. Roy nodded his head and she pulled her clipboard down, flipping through a few pages until she found the page she needed and before continuing. "Mr. Elric has cracked the fibula and fractured the patella in his left leg, and we had to remove the automail on his right due to damage to the frame which managed to dig its way into his skin. He has broken three ribs on the right side and two on the left. Thankfully there was no further damage to his body other than minor cuts and scrapes, except for one minor gash that laces his forehead. Currently he is in a comatose state, one of which he has been in for three hours so far. But we all expect him to wake soon." She smiled, dropping the pages back down with a sigh. "Would you like me to send in the Lieutenant for you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, and the speechless Roy once again responded with a slight bob of his head.

Hawkeye stepped into the room moments later, her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes directed to the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, sir. I didn't want to trouble you with this until I knew how bad this really was." She sighed, her eyes not leaving the ground. "Lieutenant, you did what you needed and you saved Edward's life. Even though we might not have been able to reach Alphonse on time, we saved Ed." Roy sighed, reaching over and brushing the blonde hair out of Ed's closed eyes. Riza's eyes widened at the small gesture but she nodded in understanding. "Would you like me to stay with you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, her blonde bangs swinging lightly. "Riza, go home." Roy smiled, saluting mockingly to his Lieutenant. "Thank-you." She smiled, bowing lightly. "I dare to suggest you'll be here tomorrow morning?" Roy asked, as she turned on her heel. She glanced back and gave a slight nudge of her head. Roy chuckled and stood up to fish his house-key out of his military issued jacket. "Could you do me a favor and grab me some essentials? I am going to go out on a limb and say that I'm not leaving here until Ed does." He sighed, handing the golden key in the Lieutenant's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later and Edward Elric had yet to awaken from his comatose state. Most of his purple bruises had faded to a dark yellow and seemed to be healing nicely. But that didn't stop the fact that Edward looked like hell warmed over. His golden hair glowed dully in the dimmed light, and his heavy breathing became apparent to Roy. The teenager had yet to cease his grip on the blankets. Almost as if doing so could be a matter of life and death. Roy had sat almost like a statue at Ed's side since he had arrived at the hospital, only leaving for food and to get cleaned up, but never once did he leave the bedside.

Roy was extremely tired from lack of sleep, and he could barely think coherantly. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he refused to fullfill his wishes anytime soon. Hawkeye was trying desparately to get the Colonel to go home and sleep, but everytime he had declined her offer, his eyes never once leaving the blonde in the bed beside him, as if his life depended on keeping his gaze directed to the teenager. Roy barely managed to lift his head when his Lieutenant walked through the door, a pillow and a blanket and hand. She dropped both on the edge of Edward's bed, causing Roy to glance at her questioningly as she crossed the room, opening the curtain where there would usually be another patient, but due to Edward and Roy being Military Officials, he managed to work around that. "Sleep." Hawkeye stated, pointing to the bed demandingly. Roy sighed and ran a hand through his mussed raven hair. "Hawkeye it's not nessesary-" Roy started, being cut of when Hawkeye reached for the gun at her belt. She glared at him through Sherry eyes and reluctantly, he grabbed the pillow and the blanket from the end of Ed's bed and he threw them on the opposite bed, feeling Hawkeye's eyes burning into his skull. "I'll take watch over Major Elric while you sleep, I'll wake you up if there are any changes." Riza stated, strapping her gun into her holster before she took the spot that Roy had previously occupied, earning a sigh from her superior officer.

Riza repetitively crossed and uncrossed her legs as she sat close to Edward's bedside. She was beginning to feel anxious as she sat beside his bed, unable to tell why. Sighing she stood up, cracking her back as she pulled her military jacket off her shoulders, revealing a black turtleneck as she draped the jacket over the seat. Groaning in discomfort she headed to the washroom, cracking her knuckles as she walked. Riza closed the bathroom door behind her and pulled her hair down from it's clip, proceeding to clip it to her belt as she fluffed her hair out and stood in front of the mirror, she didn't bother to put her hair back up as she turned on the tap and splashed water in her face, grabbing the towel and wiping away as much as she could. "How am I supposed to tell him?" She asked herself, running a hand through her blonde hair with a grimace.

She knew that the oldest Elric would not take so kindly to finding out that his brother, the only reason he had for living. Was no longer alive and well. She knew that the sixteen year old would not be under a very stable mentality for only god knows how long after he had been told and then gave the problem of where the teenager would stay. Nobody working at the office had enough room to house a teenager, an especially moody one at the least; due to their lack of house and great amount of military dorm. Those dorms barely held enough room for the officers themselves so it would be difficult to hold a teenager, most likely against his will in one of them. Riza sighed once again, dropping her hands to her sides. She swung open the door with another sigh, sliding the light off with her left hand as she passed into the dim light of Ed's room.

It took her a moment to adjust to the light before she caught sight that Edward had moved from the position of which he was just sleeping in, and he was now sitting up. She heard his hiss of pain and rushed to his bedside, pushing the irritable Elric back onto the bed with a frown. "For the love of god, please stay laying down, you're injured!" Riza hissed to the previously sleeping blonde. She heard his sigh of protest and she glared, causing him to finally settle. Riza turned on her heel, walking over to the Colonel's bedside. "Colonel! Wake up." Riza hissed in his ear, stabbing him with her elbow in the middle of his chest, causing him to groan a flicker his eyes open. "Hm?" Roy grumbled, not appreciating been awoken from his much needed sleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up. Glancing over at the lieutenant, Roy swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Did he wa-" but was cut off at the sight of Ed sitting straight up. "Looks like sleeping metal is finally awake" Roy smirked at his own joke until Riza hit him on the head and glared at him. "Shut up, bastard." Ed grumbled looking around the room in confusion and the way the teen was looking around, it was like he was in a whole new world.

"Where's Al?"


	3. Chapter 3

Roy could feel the burning stare of the only remaining Elric brother upon his head as he stared down at the linoleum floor beneath his military issued boots. His nails dug into the blue fabric that was his military uniform and he fluttered his eyes closed in thought. Just what the hell was he supposed to tell the kid? 'Oh, sorry son, but you're brother. The only thing you're living for is dead' No, that wasn't an option. Lying was also not an option, because the alchemist was a seeming expert at reading people so Roy took a deep breath and lifted his eyes off the floor, his onyx orbs raising to meet Ed's golden ones.

"Fullmetal, there's been an accident, involving your brother." Roy breathed, watching as Ed's eyes widened and then narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean Colonel?" Edward asked, furrowing his eyebrows while clenching his teeth together as he attempted to move. Riza lifted her head, the sadness not showing itself on her blank features. "After I discovered you, I continued my search around hoping to find Alphonse." Riza stated, her eyes dropping to the floor once again. "Hawkeye, what happened?" Edward asked, the panic evident in his tone. Roy stood up from the bed and made his way over to the foot of Ed's settling himself there. Edward didn't even move an eye to glance at him.

"I found Alphonse a couple feet away from where I found you, but what had been done to him had been worse." Riza stated, her voice dropping down to a whisper as Edward's eyes widened. "His blood-seal-" Riza didn't even manage to finish her sentence before Edward let out his retaliation. "No! Don't you fucking dare tell me he's dead!" Edward hissed, clenching his eyes shut draping a hand over his face. Roy kept his eyes intently on the blonde, noticing how his body was shaking ever so slightly, but he didn't make a move. "He can't be-" Edward whispered, hand wiping angrily under his eyes. "Is this some sort of sick joke?!" Edward shouted, his eyes finally landing on Roy. "Because this isn't fucking funny!" Edward hissed, clenching his fingers around the bed-sheets. "Edward, this is not a joke." Roy stated, his authoritative voice taking over. "You may think I'm sadistic, but I'm not sadistic enough to bring your world crashing around you for the sake of my pleasure." Roy stated, his eyes narrowing as the blonde's face fell. "I'm sorry, Edward." Riza whispered, turning on her heel and turning on her heel and all but bolting from the room.

"It's not her fault.." Edward whispered, his closing as he fought the wetness that was willing it's way out. "It's all my fault." Edward hissed, bringing his fist down hard against the bed. The bed shook beneath Roy and he flinched. "Edward, you can't blame something that isn't your fault on yourself." Roy sighed, trailing his fingers down the sheets on Ed's bed. Roy's eyes widened when he saw the wet stains that were appearing on Ed's cheeks, and he reached out a hand, only to let it drop back down to the bed. "Edward.. none of this is your fault. There was no way for you to know that something like this was going to happen. Therefore it is not your fault." Roy stated, standing up and walking closer to Edward.

"When Maes died, I placed the blame on myself. But in the end, I realized that it was not my fault. It was nobody's fault but the one who committed the act." Roy sighed, blinking his eyes a few times. His onyx eyes glanced down at the boy who's body was wreaked with silent sobs and he sat down on the bed beside him. "Edward." Roy whispered, "Please, look at me for a second." Edward slowly lifted his arm from where it covered his face and he sighed, blinking away the tears long enough to connect eyes with Roy. "I promise that I, along with my team. Are going to try our hardest to find the person who committed this murder, because what happened to Alphonse, was not deserved." He stated, hesitating before he grabbed the blonde's hand in his own. "It's alright to show weakness in front of people, Edward." Roy stated, squeezing his hand, surprised at the lack of resistance. "But understand, that I'm always here for you. Even though you hate me." "I don't hate you." Edward sniffled, sitting himself back up with a sigh. Roy allowed a small smile to cross his face when he felt Ed's fingers intertwine with him. "I never hated you." Edward sighed once again, running a hand through his golden bangs. "I hate myself more than I could hate anyone right now." Edward stated, dropping his eyes and covering his face once again as tears began to flow. Roy frowned and hesitantly detached their hands, before he captured the younger man in an embrace. "You're going to be fine Edward, I promise."

Edward's crying had ceased after several minutes of being held close against Roy's chest. Roy's body was beginning to argue with the position but he fought it away, he needed to be there for Edward, and a small amount of discomfort wasn't going to stop him. "Thank you." Edward whispered, pulling slowly away in order not to cause discomfort to his ribs. "Shit, so I guess that means I have to go visit Winry." Edward frowned, looking down to the blankets with a light sigh. "That's a bad thing?" Roy questioned, moving himself from the bed into the issued chair. "Because I have to tell her about Al, and that will only make her cry. Making her cry would be breaking my promise to her." Edward frowned, fiddling his thumbs. "What was the promise?" Roy questioned, trying not to pry too hard. "I promised her that the next time I would make her cry; it would be out of happiness."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; I realized that in the last chapter I made an extremely bad mistake, and deleted the document before I could fix it. So I'd like to apologize greatly for that!

* * *

Edward's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke, the fear he had bunched up inside evident in his voice and body language. The blonde was shaking like a scared puppy, not that Roy could blame him. Ed's dulled golden eyes were darting all around the room, never staying fully located on one spot for too long of a time. Roy watched him carefully, onyx eyes trying to chase down golden ones. "I could arrange to have her transported out here, and if you like.. I could speak to her to save you from breaking your promise." Roy sighed, seeming to hesitate for only a moment. "No." Edward mumbled, managing to keep the trembling in his voice to a minimum. "This is the burden I have to carry on my own shoulders, not yours." Edward mumbled, laying back down with a pained sigh. Edward's frail form lay limp on the bed, a guilt-ridden expression written on his facial features. Edward was just a child, a innocent, lost young child. "I was just offering, honestly I don't think you need any more stress placed on your back." Roy sighed, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair. Edward's tremors had eventually subsided, and the tears had left no trace on his now dry face. "Ed, I need you to hang on for a while longer, this suffering will pass and I can assure you that." Roy sighed, placing a light hand on the bed beside Edward. "But I want you to know, that you have one thousand reasons to stay strong. The whole team is going to be here for you, no matter what happens. Al-" Roy hesitated. "Will be missed dearly among everyone, and we won't let whoever did this get away free. I already have multiple officers assisting my crew in finding out the culprit." He finished, Edward's drained eyes focusing on his irises. "Thank-you." Edward sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'm going to try to get some sleep, alright?" Edward questioned, laying back down and flicking his eyelids closed.

Roy finally headed out of the room when he was sure of Edward's sleep. He stood in the hallway, his eyes searching for any sight of his Lieutenant, finally finding her sitting in a chair by the end of the hallway. "Colonel, is he alright?" She asked, her sherry eyes widening in worry. "He's fine now. He just needs some sleep." Roy smiled, relieving the woman of her worry. "But if you wouldn't mind, could you stay with him for a few hours?" He asked, flicking his black hair out of his eyes with a gust of air. "Sure, but why?" She questioned, adjusting the clip in her hair. "I need to ready the guest bedroom in my house because I'm going to have a certain blonde boy moving in." He smiled, turning on his heel and walking down the hallway, leaving Hawkeye with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Riza?" Edward questioned when he finally awoke from the sleeping state he was in. The lieutenant's head was laying on the bed beside Ed, her eyes fluttered closed and her chest rising and falling in a steady pace. Edward smiled lightly and pressed a finger to her forehead, startling her awake. "Good-morning, sleepyhead." Edward chuckled, unenthusiastically. "Oh. I'm so sorry Edward." Riza hastily shot out, straightening in her seat and stretching her back out. "It's alright don't worry. I just woke up anyways." Edward yawned and sighed, laying back down and resting a hand over his chest. "Ed, I'm sorry that I couldn't have done something sooner." Riza began, only to stop when Edward's hand raised, asking for silence. "This is not your fault, Riza." Edward stated, his voice beginning to tremble again. "I lost Alphonse because I wasn't careful enough, nor protective enough; to follow after him even during the simple task of going to the store as I should have." Ed's voice cracked and his dull eyes glanced down at the pale blue sheets as his eyes threatened leakage. Riza blinked a couple times before frowning and directing her eyes to the ground, deciding that arguing would only make it worse. Riza cleared her throat and looked up at Ed who was still staring at the sheets. "I made sure that they didn't throw away the blood-seal." She whispered, carefully picking the words she would say. "So we could still have a proper burial for him." She continued. "He's not going to be buried here." Edward stated, his eyes flashing up to hers. Tears were flowing from the corner of his eyes and he sniffled before continuing. "He's going to be buried in Risembool, beside my mother."

Riza had slowly made her way onto Edward's bed, stroking the younger mans hair as he shook and sobbed. "Edward, you aren't alone." She whispered, her fingers lacing through his faded locks. "We're going to make sure of that. You will never be alone again." She continued, easing the shaking of the boy as much as she could. "Roy should be returning soon, he has some things he'd like to show you before you go home." Edward's red rimmed eyes peered at Riza with confusion. "Home? I don't have a home. If you don't remembered Al-.. We burnt it to the ground." He continued, swallowing audibly. "We've arranged a place for you to stay, due to the fact that you may be at risk of suicidal thoughts after you leave, you aren't allowed to be left alone." Riza sighed when Edward stiffened. "Well, you should at least tell me with whom I'm going to be staying." Edward snorted, looking away. "You're going to be staying with the Colonel." Riza regretted her decision of telling him when his eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" Edward exclaimed, sitting up at too fast a pace for somebody with broken ribs. A hiss of pain filled the room but he stood his ground, his golden eyes seeming to bore into Riza's golden eyes. "Edward, please don't injure yourself further by retaliating!" Riza barked, hopping off the bed and pushing him by his shoulders back into the uncomfortable mattress. "From what I understand, you guys had a lovely bonding moment, so why the hell can't you just suck it up and live with him until we can find somebody else for you to stay with." Edward blinked, and looked up at the ceiling, a look of blankness coming over his irises. "I don't know." He whispered, barely audibly. "I guess I'll end up having to deal with it in the long run so whatever." He huffed, placing one arm over his chest and frowning when he hit a bruise. "How badly was I beaten?" Edward cringed, as he shifted lightly. "Badly. Very badly indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward stood silent the next morning when Roy came in to pick him up, no matter how many conversations Roy attempted to start; he ignored the raven-haired man. It wasn't that he was going mute or anything, he just really did not appreciate the circumstances of which he was being held in at the current moment. Edward kept his hands crossed over his chest as he was driven down the busy streets of Central and to Roy's house. Every bump in the road caused a jolt of pain to run through Ed's body and he hissed, biting his lip forcefully; every-time this happened Roy apologized profusely until Edward nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Are you sure you're alright?" Roy questioned when they finally approached the driveway to Roy's house. Edward nodded his head wordlessly, unbuckling his seat-belt in one quick movement. "Oh that's what I've forgotten!" Edward exclaimed sarcastically after he swung his door open. "I can't fucking walk!" A groan escaped Ed's lips as he leant back in the seat, his eyes rolling with hostility. "Well, since I really didn't grab a wheelchair before we arrived, I guess I'll have to carry you." Roy slipped out the door before Edward could protest, the blonde's words being cut off by the slamming of a door. "Bastard." Edward grumbled as Roy picked the boy into his arms without as much as a struggle, kicking the door closed behind him. "Well, I'd like to eat something first before I move you upstairs, so you're going to have to stay on the couch while I make food." Roy stated, struggling to unlock the door as he held Ed in one arm. "Whatever, as long as I get some food because hospital shit really sucks." Edward hissed, earning a light chuckle from Roy. Edward groaned as Roy managed to knock Edward's arm on the door-frame as they headed inside. "Please keep your arms and legs in the vehicle at all times." Roy stated mechanically. "Please, shut the fuck up." Edward retaliated with a roll of the eyes. Roy chuckled as he placed Edward on the couch, careful not to disrupt his ribs. "Now I'm going to go cook." Roy stated, not bothering to kick off his shoes before heading towards the kitchen.

Hours later, Edward still sat on that very couch that he had been placed on previously. Roy was across the room, a large tome pressed against his lap and dark reading glasses standing on the bridge of his nose. The only noise filling the room was soft breathing and the occasional flick of a page. The ring of the doorbell started both Roy and Edward, and Roy even thought about ignoring it before he snapped the leather-bound book closed after dog-earing the page he was on. Lifting himself from the armchair he strode over to the door, Edward's eyes following his every move. Roy fiddled with the lock before he swung the door open, keeping his hand on the wood. "Hawkeye? What a pleasant surprise." Roy stated, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile as he stepped to the side, allowing Riza entrance. "I actually have something for Edward." She said sadly, clutching the small uncovered box in her hand. Edward's eyes widened and he shook his head un-noticeably, dropping his eyes to the cream fabric of the couch. The thing that was concealed in that box was something he did not want to see. He didn't feel like crying once again in the presence of the two strongest people he knew. Edward flinched when he felt the weight of somebody being dropped onto the couch beside him. "I felt that this should remain safely kept in your hands until we can transport you to Risembool." Riza stated, slipping the box into Edward's lap, not needing any words to be spoken to know that the boy would need his space. "Colonel, if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to speak to you outside." She continued standing up and giving Edward's head a light pat before heading towards the door, dragging Roy with her. Only when the door cracked closed did Edward allow the tears to fall down his face.

Edward spent five minutes staring at the hunk of metal and the remaining amount of blood-seal that stood on the metal before he allowed the box to slip through his fingers and clatter to the floor. _What use am I now?_ Edward thought, his head spinning a thousand miles per minute. Without a second though Edward sunk his teeth into the flesh of his forearm, biting back the tears as his teeth pierced through his pale skin._ I'm going to make myself pay for the pain I've inflicted on everyone around me!_ Edward hesitated for a moment before he peeled his teeth away, the rusty taste of his own blood staining his mouth as he slid to the floor, his only available arm shaking. It was pure hell attempting to move from one room to the next with only one moving body part, his cased leg holding dead weight to his body, but with much strain he finally approached the kitchen, he fumbled around with standing up on the cased leg, pain shooting from both his leg and his bleeding arm, a trail of blood tracking behind him as he reached towards the wooden block that contained the knives. He stumbled and almost lost his grip but he regained it as he grabbed the sharpest seeming knife before he slid down to the floor, the tears began to fall at a faster place as he held his knife at the ready in his only arm, holding the sharp blade against the sensitive skin of his neck. Edward took one last deep breath before he moved the blade closer.

"Colonel, I suggest you keep a close eye on Ed. I honestly do not think you should trust him around anything harmful until the mental scarring of losing his brother has ceased slightly." Riza sighed, her eyes held tightly onto Roy's oynx irises. "I am fully aware that he could be suicidal, but I don't think there should be anything to worry about right now, he just needs his space." Roy mimicked the sigh and leant against the door-frame. "Would you like to come in for coffee, we can speak in the dining-room or on the back porch." Roy questioned, raising a singular eyebrow. Riza nodded and followed after Roy, stopping herself as Roy's whole body stiffened. "Colonel?" Riza questioned, curious as to why she had stopped, but as she saw the droplets of blood trailing across his floor, she didn't need to speak before she pushed Roy out of the way, taking off in the direction of which the blood lead, Roy running after him. Riza managed to run in at the exact moment that was needed, she smacked the knife out of Edward's hand, the device falling to the ground with a clatter. Roy stood in awe as Riza pulled the blonde against her chest, holding him as he stared unseeing in Roy's direction. "It's true; what they tell you." Riza began, her voice shaky and untrusted. "About time healing wounds." She sniffled lightly before continuing. "Although it doesn't so much heal them as it does cover them up with a thick sheet of bandages until you're too scared to peel them off and see what's happened to all those old scars." She whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Edward's back. "None of this was your fault Edward, so please, stop yourself while you're still sane."


End file.
